


Untitled

by 0330



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0330/pseuds/0330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a joke. Or was it a bet? Tony can’t remember now. Actually no. It was definitely a bet, because Tony Stark never lost bets, or so he thought. Looking back now, he couldn’t believe how dumb he was. To challenge Natasha Romanoff, a specialized agent in the field of analyzing people and relationships, was outright stupid. He should have realised that the only way the bet would have ended was badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It started off as a joke. Or was it a bet? Tony can’t remember now. Actually no. It was definitely a bet, because Tony Stark never lost bets, or so he thought. Looking back now, he couldn’t believe how dumb he was. To challenge Natasha Romanoff, a specialized agent in the field of analyzing people and relationships, was outright stupid. He should have realised that the only way the bet would have ended was badly.  
  
After the battle, what was there to do? Of course, with nothing to avenge, life got pretty boring pretty fast. Tony decided to waste his time by building things and upgrading the suit, but still, life was pretty bland. Pepper and Rhodey constantly nagged him about doing this, doing that, going to press meetings, gaining publicity, doing charity, et cetera. Pepper even recommended him getting a girlfriend. Excuse her, but genius billionaire playboy philanthropists can get whomever they wish. And besides, Tony was already caught up with Pepper and Jarvis and all the others. He couldn’t be bothered actually going steady with anyone. That would be out of character and ridiculous. Not to mention, time consuming.  
  
It was kind of lonely though. Thor was always caught in a rad bromance with Loki, not to mention an actual romance with Jane. There was definitely something going on between Natasha and Clint, not that either would ever admit it. Steve was being sweet to everyone, as always, though it didn’t seem like he had any romantic interest in anyone. And himself? Tony tried to stay out of all that.  
  
Not saying that it wasn’t amusing, because, oh, it definitely was. Romance, in Tony’s opinion, was always entertaining when the one observing was not partaking in any of it. The nuances of Clint and Natasha’s relationship were always amusing. He, in fact, took particular joy in how Natasha insisted that “Love is for children” when it was fairly obvious to everyone that she was very fond of Clint. It was not surprising then, when Natasha approached Tony at breakfast one morning to discuss this very matter.  
  
Tony was drinking coffee and skimming the morning’s paper when Natasha appeared out of nowhere, leaned on the island, and said, “I’d appreciate it if you would stop observing Clint and my relationship as some sort of ballgame.”  
  
“Jesus, Natasha,” Tony splurted coffee on the carefully printed text, caught off guard by Natasha’s silent approach. She was a ninja, Tony swore to God. “And I can’t help it. You guys are your own Korean drama. Actually no. It’s better than a Korean drama.” Tony took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Natasha began peeling an apple with one of her knives, the wicked gleam perfectly mirroring her equally sharp gaze. “Either way, we are not in love, and you should stop treating our relationship as such,” Natasha said, discarding the apple skin casually.  
  
“Really? Because it seems like you two have something going on,” Tony pointed out, setting down the mug, before walking over to open the cupboard. “Do you want some pancakes?”  
  
“Tony, we both know that you can’t cook,” Natasha stated. She walked over and grabbed the mix out of Tony’s hand before he could turn it into some cancerous substance. “And the only thing we have going on is friendship.”  
  
“Tell you what. Let’s make a bet,” Tony said, yielding to Natasha’s cooking skills. “Because, according to my and Jarvis’s calculations, there is an eighty three point three five chance that Clint has romantic feelings for you.”  
  
“Sir, I never actually calculated this statis-” Jarvis interrupted.  
  
“Shh. Anyway, I bet that he’ll make the first move. Let’s give him a month,” Tony smirked. He’ll have to remind himself to drop hints to Clint over the next couple of weeks.  
  
Natasha just snorted. “You think you know Clint, but he’s actually quite shy,” Natasha didn’t even glance at the cooking instructions as she unceremoniously dumped the mix into a bowl with some oil and eggs.  
  
“Well, if I’m right, and he does ask you out first, then you’ll have to go out with him. And declare your love publicly in front of the rest of the Avengers,” Tony said. In his mind, he was pretty sure he was doing Clint and Natasha a favour. Their beating around the bush was becoming a burden to his daily observations on their relationship.  
  
“And if he doesn’t..?” Natasha raised an eyebrow as she whisked the mix.  
  
“You pick the poison,” Tony winked at her. Then he promptly regretted it as a gleam flashed across her eyes. She had something planned didn’t she?  
  
“If he doesn’t make a move within one month, you will go steady with Steve. For say, one month. That’s the average length a high school relationship lasts,” Natasha said. She heated up the frying pan and poured small dollops of batter in.  
  
“Steve? Why him? And no way; I uh,” Tony stalled.  
  
“You what?” Natasha sauntered over to Tony. “Are you afraid to? Or do you secretly harbor feelings for our very own captain?”  
  
“Uh, no. I just, don’t want to hurt him. You know how he’s the hopeless romantic. Playing with his feelings like that um,” Tony stalled.  
  
“Then be genuine with him,” Natasha said simply. “Besides, this will be a good lesson for you. One, never make bets with Natasha Romanoff. Two, learn to actually hold down a person instead of sleeping with everyone you meet. Three, be romantic for once.”  
  
“Your pancakes are going to burn,” Tony said before wriggling out from under Natasha’s gaze and scurrying back into the lab. “And this is really childish!” he shouted before slamming the door shut.  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes before muttering to herself, “You started it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I never finish anything, I don't know if I'll ever complete this story. I haven't even titled it. Don't get your hopes up.


End file.
